Beginning of A New Destiny
by ChuChu0
Summary: Jake Gonzales is a trouble teen who is looking for a new future. Once he receives a letter from Duel Academy asking him to join. What lies ahead of him as he faces many challenges that will put him to the limits. Constructive criticism is taken with gratitude. (OC submission open, information at the end of Chapter 1)


**So many stories I'm writing, might as well make another! This is only the prologue of the series in which will tell you a little back-story about the character, the chapter further in will be far more longer than this will be. I will take a fair take of criticism just to improve this story and to reach no heights as well. Here are the list of things you will need to know in order to enjoy the story to the fullest:**

**-Instead of the Japanese names of the characters, I shall be using their American names for those who know the actual Japanese names of the characters.**

**-Spirit's thoughts, actions, and statements will be italicized.**

**-I will use events from the anime; however there may be different actions, consequences, and outcomes to ensure there will be something different for you.**

**-This will not just be my OC's, they will include yours as well! This will be explained more in detail at the end of this chapter.**

**For now, enjoy this first chapter of what shall be known as the beginning of a new hero's destiny.**

* * *

A young teenager was sleeping soundly as you could hear the sounds of baby ravens outside the house. He was fully clothed, most likely from an exhausting day he had the day before. He was wearing a black t-shirt with a somewhat spade stitched onto the right part of his chest. He was also wearing black denim jeans; however they were ripped from the knees.

"JAKE, GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!" yelled a rather irritated and masculine voice. Jake suddenly fell out of his bed at the sound of the voice. He shook his head and got up to his feet.

"I'll be there in a minute" replied the boy as he went towards the bathroom. Jake Gonzales was a young boy who lived with his two parents and his sister. His father was a drunkie and his mother was neglective towards him. However, his sister was basically the light of his darkest hours; however she left last year for Duel Academy. Hopefully today was the day where both of them they would be able to reunite. He went towards the bathroom to get ready.

"_Jake, today's the day!" yelled an ecstatic and energetic voice from his pocket._

"Ya, I can finally meet up with Amy" replied Jake to the voice as he grabbed the cone and began spiking up his hair with gel.

"_Can we just get there and duel, I just want to get out of this pocket and away from the freak" said another voice; however it was more depressing and negative._

"_Look who's talking, you smell like dirt!" replied the first voice._

"_WE ALL SMELL LIKE DIRT!" yelled the other voice as the two began arguing with each other._

"Umm… Macy can you get those two to stop fighting?" asked Jake as he put the comb down and looked in the mirror. He had slightly tanned skin and his dimples plain to see as daylight. There was also a bandanna covering one of his eyes which was red and had no patterns on it at all.

"_It would be my pleasure. CAN YOU TWO JUST SHUT IT!" yelled a feminine voice as there was a sudden thump inside the pocket. Snoring of two different individuals can then be heard inside the pocket as there was a sigh of relief from Macy._

"You put them to sleep?" asked Jake as he then walked out of the bedroom.

"_To make those two shut up, ya it had to be done" Macy replied as Jake walked out of the room._

He walked towards the stairs and began to descend it as there was a sudden thump. Once Jake finally descended the stairs, what he found was glass everywhere along with stains on the carpet.

"Umm… dad did the mailman come by?" asked Jake as he looked at his father with a pleading face. His father was wearing an under shirt along with ripped up pants. He was practically hairy all over his body and had stains all over him. The scent around him was the smell of alcohol which basically gave the apartment the smell of a bar. Luckily for Jake, he had grown accustomed to the smells which basically lead him to adapting to this smell.

"I got it in the mail, it's over there by the table. And there better be no more letters from that boy again. You must be a man like me son, not like a gay pussy" said Jake's father as he pointed towards a desk that seemed that it would break any minute. Most likely his father found it in the garbage.

'That day' Jake told himself as he then shook his head. 'Well, I won't have to deal with days like that ever again' he continued to tell himself as he then walked towards the desk. On the desk, he found a letter which had his name on it along with the name, "Duel Academy" written next to it. He opened the letter and then read it to himself.

* * *

_Dear Jake Gonzales, _

_We are happy to inform you that you applicable to test your knowledge and skill on dueling to have a chance to enter a constitution. A private limo will be picking you up tomorrow at 8 A.M. to escort you towards Kaiba Corps. to take your exams. We look forward to seeing you soon._

_Sincerely, Dr. Crowler_

* * *

"I can finally get out of this house!" Jake yelled as there was a sudden cheer in his pocket.

"_Others can finally see what we are made of!" yelled one voice as a slap can be then heard._

"_Can we please relax, or will I have to put you to sleep along with Gerald and Tim?" asked Macy as there was a gulp._

"_Fine, but I just can't for others to see our. Ever since the happening at Jake's school we were never able to-" began the voice as there was another thud and more snoring._

"Thanks Macy" thanked Jake.

"No problem" she replied as there was more snoring, instead it was not anything in his pocket. He looked back to see his father sleeping with one of his beers in his hand.

"I can finally get out of here. Never to live with my father…"

* * *

**Sorry for that short chapter, I just wanted to do a little short prologue for all of you. This was to introduce Jake Gonzales, one of the protagonists that will be seen in the series along with some of his supporting cast. Anyways, many are wondering about the OC submissions aren't you. Well you will be able to submit your OC's in the forum I have created. The link shall be on my profile and you can submit as many as you want, however not all will be accepted. There will be two selections for you to choose from, a regular student, and the selection that I shall only select one OC for. A Shadow Rider. So both applications will be on the forum depending on who you want to send in. Constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated! **


End file.
